Typically, audio for videogames and other computer-generated content is generated to be compatible with an audio reproduction device that is in-use by the immediate consumer of the content. For example, if a videogame player has connected a pair of headphones to his computer in order to play a videogame, the audio will typically be generated in a format that is directly compatible with the headphones, such as two-channel audio.
Increasingly, generated content such as videogames is not only reproduced locally, but is also streamed to remote computing devices. Generated content may, for example, be presented to various consumers other than the player of the videogame. These consumers may utilize a diverse set of audio equipment, including equipment that supports three-dimensional audio spatialization. In some instances, the audio capabilities available to a consumer may exceed those available to the player.